


Shumai

by Timeplayermutual



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, dv3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dates, Dv3, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Killing, Kohai, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Senpai, Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeplayermutual/pseuds/Timeplayermutual
Summary: Shuichi's kohai, Kokichi, offers to help tutor him. Going from strangers to friends, friends to lovers, then lovers to... partners in crime?
Relationships: Shuichi/Kokichi, saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Test Scores

The school gathered around the midterm exam results. They had been posted before the end of school that afternoon. Of course, the usual students ranked at the top, snapping photographs for their parents and walking off to their afternoon activities.

Seeing his score ranked towards the bottom again, Shuichi slammed his fist into the wall holding the board, almost shaking loose a few club posters. He never ranked to his liking, or to his parents liking. He started to walk to his homeroom to collect his belongings when he noticed a kohai staring at him. One he recognized.

“Hey, Kokichi-kun. Why are you still here?” Shuichi questioned, seeing that the crowd had cleared, leaving them alone. Though Kokichi was only a year his kohai, he sure looked younger than that. Especially standing there, looking somewhat embarrassed.

“Oh! I just saw you looking angry… was there something wrong with your score?” He asked genuinely, cocking his head slightly. His purple hair bounced as he rocked on his heels waiting for an answer.

“Yeah..:” Shuichi repositioned his hat, subconsciously pulling it a bit lower in front of his face. “No matter what, I can't raise them. I know its only the fist exam on the year but, I was hoping to do well.” He laughed nervously.

Kokichi looked to the scores, seeing his own near the top of the list. His eyes lit up. He stopped rocking and bowed at his senpai.

“If it would be ok, I could help tutor you, Saihara-san!” His eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation for rejection, but they widened when he received the opposite reaction.

“Really? That would be great!” Shuichi smiled down at his classmate. Kokichi snapped back up from his bow and his eyes were wide with delight.

They both decided to meet in an empty classroom after classes to do homework. It worked out in the way that they didn't have to join any clubs or after school activities.

———

The first few sessions of their study sessions were a bit awkward. Shuichi had trouble admitting his faults and Kokichi had a hard time dealing with a fussy third year.

After a few weeks, though, they had formed a friendship. Working together started becoming easier, with Shuichi taking the criticism on his work better and Kokichi learning tactics to deal with his study partner.

One weekend, Kokichi’s phone buzzed. He rolled over, snatching it from the side table and turning it on. He had gotten a text from Shuichi:

→ Sai-chan: Are you free today? Thinking of heading to Yomise for shopping.

Kokichi shot out of bed, almost forgetting to text back and accept the invite. He promised to meet his senpai at the train station before throwing his phone down and jumping in the shower. 

After pulling on a black graphic tee, jeans, and a scarf he headed out of his room, waving goodbye to his Matron and informing her of where he was heading off to. This was the day he'd been waiting for, happy that Shuichi had decided to make the move first.


	2. Yomise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping together :)

Sprinting down the block to the station proved to take more out of Kokichi than he thought it would. He held onto a supporting beam and caught his breath. In his excitement he forgot his short legs were definitely not made for long distance, shown in the difficulty he was still having in catching his breath, and no matter how much air he sucked in, his condition didn’t improve. All of the sudden his vision fuzzed over and the sounds of the station became echoed, as if his entire head was pushed underwater. Though he tried to grip the beam tighter, he still slipped down to his knees with his head in his hands.

Suddenly, he was being shaken awake, two large hands on his shoulders. The closer he got to consciousness, the better he could hear his name being shouted. A few minutes passed and his vision was full of…

“Sai-chan?” After that realization, the position he found himself in hit. He was on the floor of the station in Sai-chan’s lap. Half of him sought to revel in the warmth, but his body shot up instinctively, the warmness only staying in his face. “I’m so sorry Saihara-san! What happened?!”

“I came here looking for you and found you passed out, are you alright?” Worry flooded Shuichi’s face and words. “And don’t get up so fast, you just passed out!” He moved over to Kokichi and rubbed his back. After a few more minutes on the ground, he stood up and stretched his hand down. “Come on, we’re gonna miss the train.”

Kokichi hesitantly took the hand, Saihara pulling him up quite easily. He insisted that Kokichi hold onto him until they reached the seats, which he obviously accepted. Once on the train, they sat near the front. Shuichi sat the other down first, fully making sure there wouldn’t be another scene, before he sat down himself. 

“So, what happened?” Shuichi asked, staring intently as Kokichi explained to the best of his abilities. He nodded and put a hand on the boy’s leg. “Well, I’m just glad you’re alright.” The gesture embarrassed Kokichi, causing him to avoid any eye contact. His shyness made Shuichi laugh, softening his worried expression into a sweet smile. Before retrieving his phone to scroll social media, Shuichi casually mentioned the nickname the dazed Kokichi slipped out. “Needs some work, Kichi.”

Once in Yomise, the pair hit a cafe, since Shuichi was convinced half the reason for his friend passing out was lack of food. Kokichi tried to argue that he didn’t need anything, especially since he didn’t have money for it, but Shuichi insisted. After a not-so-intense fight over the bill, Shuichi paid and they headed to get shopping done.

The first shop they hit was a pop-culture venue to get the 52nd anniversary Danganronpa figurines. The store was busy, but they had gotten in early enough to have a wide selection. After grabbing the Kirigiri box and lying it in his basket, Shuichi looked down to see Kokichi eyeing the Celestia figurine. Smiling, he snatched it right in front of his friend and laid it next to his in the basket. Kokichi looked up in confusion, meeting Shuichi’s smile. He looked back down, trying to convince himself that his senpai didn’t just buy him an expensive figurine, but fully knowing that’s exactly what happened. They left the store with a few more trinkets, grabbing crepes from a vendor before walking back towards the station. 

Getting accepted into an upperclassman maths had been the best thing that had ever happened to Kokichi. Otherwise, there may have been no chance of his and Sai-chan becoming friends. Even though he wanted more out of this relationship, he was more than content just being close to his Shuichi like this. Speaking of, Shuichi was looking down at him inquisitively, like he missed something.

“Kichi? Did you hear me? Do you want to stay over tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep writing as regularly as possible! I do really appreciate feedback!   
> Try to enjoy the wholesome while it lasts as I'm sure you've looked though the tags >:]


	3. Crepés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crepés and silent confession

“Kichi, did you hear me?” Saihara looked down, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you want to stay the night?” He smiled sweetly after that last question. Kokichi struggled with words, but got enough of a hold over himself to nod yes.

“Great! I actually cleaned in preparation for you…” He laughed awkwardly. They walked onto the train home and sat together. Kokichi quickly snatched out his phone and texted his matron for permission, though he knew it would be ok. The less mouths to feed that night the better. He looked over after pressing send and watched Shuichi on his phone, scrolling through fandom pages for Danganronpa. He'd never viewed the show before, but it always interested him, in a sick way he'd never admit.

While absentmindedly watching the screen, Kokichi had leaned himself onto Shuichi’s shoulder. When he suddenly stopped scrolling to look at the smaller boy, Kokichi realized and tried to pull away, only to be stopped by a hand that had been sneakily wrapped around his shoulders pulling him fast. After half-heartedly struggling, he looked up at his senpai with widened, confused eyes. All he found up there was another sweet smile, akin to the one from before they boarded.

Taking all this as an OK, Kokichi wrapped his hands around Shuichi’s arm, promptly attaching himself. Did Shuichi… actually share his feelings? Creeping doubts fueled by past relationships started entering Kokichi’s mind, though he did well to push them away. Nothing was gonna ruin this. He was going to stay over with his love and he was going to be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, i like to hear feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon...


End file.
